


Brilliant Disguise

by karaokegal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Classic Who, Drabble, F/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy being a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 16, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 167.
> 
> Written for [yarroway](http://yarroway.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Fifth Doctor/Mara. Prompt from [DW100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/).  
> Challenge #357-Mask. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Hello Doctor.”

The Doctor was no stranger to evil. He’d seen the worst the universe had to offer. Usually he turned away in disgust, fighting the danger with no regrets whatsoever.

This was different. Tegan’s voice, her face, her body. Why had he never noticed how well formed his companion was until she was possessed by a being of pure evil? 

It wasn’t Tegan, he told himself. It was the Mara and he needed to destroy it.

Would the world end if he followed his baser instincts, even briefly, before doing the right thing?

With his luck it probably would.


End file.
